Magic Teaching
by Hobbes1993
Summary: In the school of Magic, lived one teen whose is bully and made fun of his hair. When his friend brother come along thing couldn't go more out of hand then it have already. Not to mention that some wired happen to him. Pairings are the cannon. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay fan out there whose like me that like Gau and Raikou pairing. This would be my first fanfic of them. (pause for nothing) So I would just like to say that I would try my best and try to update when I could…for those who know me. That would be in a month of so. ^^ Also one more thing this fan fiction is for **_Akari Tokita - Undine_**.**_

**Chapter 1**

The once rain the fall in the city of Benta turn into snow in one night. It was very close to the end of winter but the snow seem like it wanted one more chance to fall before the spring warm comes. To the teens at Benta Academy for Magic Arts was very happy that was one more snow fall.

Benta Academy was one of the five school that teaches magic, magic defense, fighting, and the basic of school (math, reading, and writing). The other school were more highly know but Benta have more student who had better futures later on. Benta Village was very smaller then the others but the people was happy.

A sixteen year old boy was in his history class. He usually take notes but not when the teacher is talking about how youth today take it for granted. His cat like eye look to the window seeing how the snow fall. But he couldn't ignore his teacher. The bad thing about being a good student you can't never block out teacher's voice.

"Even though it was a peaceful time danger still appear. Once in a great while demons would try to attack the village but the strong warriors and spell caster protected their village. It is up to you, the youth of this village to protect our village." The other student weren't paying any of attention to the old man whose once fight in the great fight.

"I remember I was your age I was already protecting this village from the evil of the King of Demon." The young teen look at the teacher. Knowing where this was going to lead. "The Demons where fallowing the order of their King. Their King was one of the strongest demon there was. Even the five village together couldn't fight against him. We was only able to sealed him. That was seventeen year ago, even today we join with the other village to reseal the seal, because if we still haven't found how to beat him. That why the youth of the villages," The young teen eyes scan the room and notice the whole class was paying attention. "To figure out how to kill him."

The bell ring and the class rather their bags and headed to the next class. The young teen was heading towards the front enters when he heard voice. "Gau!" he turn around and saw a young blond hair teen with pintail ran pass him to the shoe locker. "Can I ask you a favor?" Gau was use to it, the younger teen have a habit of mistaken people for object or other people.

"Raime-san, I over here," she turn to look at him and then back at the shoe locker.

"Sorry about that."

"It okay. What is it that you need, and don't you have class this period."

"Yeah, but I have something to ask you," she smiled at him. He should have know. Raime was fourteen year old, so she was two year of school below him. But her sword skill where at his grade leave while Gau was very low.

"So what the favor Raime-san."

"You see, considering that you the only one whose live off campus." He nodded his head, "I was wondering if me, Kouichi, Yoite, and Miharu could come over."

"Yeah you can but…"

"But what?"

"Can you tell me the rest of your favor?"

The blond let out a laugh, "You know me to well. Can't hide anything for you can I." Gau nodded his head. "Well you see my older brother is coming here today. He got a job at the school and I told him the we should celebrate him of getting a job finally. I wanted to do at his place but it not ready yet cause…"

"Cause what?"

"Well he forgot to look for one," she let out another laugh, " My brother is now 22 and can't even remember to look for a place to live. How am I related to him?"

"Raime-san didn't you just mistaken me for a shoe locker." She stop laughing, "Also yesterday didn't you thought that Kouichi was the practice poll and try to hit him."

"That not my fault. Anyone whose have met him would think that he was one, considering how thin he is." Gau sigh wondering if her brother was as stubborn as she was. "Any back to the main point. I told him that one of my friends live off campuses and it wouldn't be any problem for him if we have it there."

"Aren't you suppose to ask before you tell someone that."

"So can we please have it at your place."

He couldn't say no. "Fine, what time?"

"About three clock is when he get here. So," She put her finger to he lips, "How about two thirty?"

"Two thirty? Why thirty minutes before he get here."

"Cause he the type of person to be early. Also that about fifteen minutes after school ended. That give us lots of time to get to your place."

Gau sigh knowing too well that she had plan all this out. "Okay then I better get going." He wave good by to Ramie and left the school. For once he glade that he didn't have to take a last period. Thanks to the blond now he was to hurry home. He thank his mother sprite the he was a master when it come to potion making and was granted off from that class.

He made it to the small apartment builds complex that he lived. He went to the second floor and to Room 4B. He open the door and went in. He drop his bag to the floor. He headed to his room. The apartment was had two bedroom, one bath, and good size kitchen. Which was a plus cause the one thing beside potion making Gau was good at was baking and cooking.

Gau headed to the bathroom, he turn on the light and look at himself in the mirror. He stare at himself in the mirror. His curly short black hair, and his cat like color eyes. He let out a small laugh. Then he fix his school uniform tie. The uniform was black jacket with matching black pants and vest that cover a long white sleeves shirt. There was always a tie or ribbon depending whether or not you was a boy or a girl. The color of the ribbon depends or school year.

Most student start school at the age of 14 for their first year. Red for first years, blue was next for seconds, next for third was a nice forest green, and for the last years was a strong gold. Some student does take advance classes that is one or two years headed for their age but they still consider the year that they started school. One thing that Gau didn't get that his tie was suppose to be forest green like Yoite but his was black. There was reasons why he alone is suppose to wear black but the head master never told him anything. Still the black hair teen figures it was because he was the only student whose lived off campus. Which is other thing that he wonder why. Even that doesn't make sense to him maybe .

Gau left the bathroom while turning off the light. He quickly went back to the main door. He check the clock and sigh. He thought to himself, _"Okay an hour and forty-five minutes until Ramie-san and the other get here." _he open the door, grab his wallet, and left his home once again.

The market was down the street, so Gau wasn't really a hurry to come back to his house. As he reach the market he stop in his tracks. Reason why was because of three teens which he only knew to well as bullies.

All three were brothers each one with different color hairs. Each one of the brother's color represented the element that they have control over. The oldest was one year older then Gau and had yellow hair. His name was Ryu Numa and the most of the annoy person there was to Gau. The other two were twins and in the same year as Gau. Edo and Shin and the only to tell the different between the two was the hair. Edo had blue and Shin have red, even though were twins they had opposite elements. Edo and Shin was a little taller then Gau.

Ever since Gau could remember they have always mess with him. Since then it only had only been the twins. But now that he was in the Academy the older brother join in. The first day of school was the worst day in Gau's life, something that he rather forget. Beside that he just wish that knew why they hated him so much.

He knew that standing there was only going to catch their attentions. The only option left was going forward and pray that they wouldn't notice him. The three teens were talking to one another as the black hair teen pass by. Gau quickly made it pass them without being notice, at least that what he thought. The cat like eye teen went into the store. He went down the aisle that the food he needed. He thought to himself, _" If Ramie-san, Miharu-kun, Kouichi-kun, and Yoite-san are coming over then, I guess sweets are first then dinner and lastly," _he let out a sigh, _"more sweets." _If it one thing that Gau knew then it must be his friend love for sweets. Each one have a certain amount of sweet they like. Yoite been the highest (sweet each hour) and Kouichi begin the lowest (sweet once in a while).

After gathering all what he needed, Gau head to the chaser. He put his basket on the counter. "Ah Gau-kun," The black hair teen look at the casher, "you have a lot of food today." The casher was old but Gau knew him since he got to Benta. Yamato was the owner of the store and had no family. One of the reason why Gau go to that store.

"You think, well today I having my friends over today," Gau smile.

"Ah, I see well I hope you have fun.." Gau nodded as he pay him.

"Well bye Oji-san." The black eyes teen grab the three bags. He quickly headed out of the store. As soon as the black hair teen step out he notice that the three brothers was gone. Gau was glade that they went, because the last thing he wanted was to be harassed by them today. The only thing that was good that they ever done was to bug him without his friend knowing. When ever the brothers done harm to him just use one of his healing potion. He rather keep the bullying to himself and let him friend in the dark. That last thing he want was to worry his friends.

Gau shook his head and start to walk home. He look at his watch, `1:55 p.m.` it said. _"That about right. Enough time to get home and start cook,"_ thought Gau. The one thing beside time was one Gau was Ramie's older brother. He never really heard anything about him expect that he was even better swordsman then Ramie. He needed to admit that under Ramie stubbornness and mix up people with objects or people Ramie was very nice. She is also kind and try to help people when she can. In her mind that was justice to stand up for people when you can. He remember one time when he was very young. He just move to Benta and was already being made fun of cause of his curly black hair. Ramie come marching in and stood up for him. He couldn't believe that this little girl whose was younger then him was helping him.

While thinking of the past Gau didn't notice that someone was right in front of him. Gau hit the person and fall down right afterwards. He dropped the bags on the ground as he fall. "Sorry," said the cat eyes teen. He look up at the person he hit. The very first thing he notice was pink hair.

"No it my fault. I was looking for a street." He help Gau up from the floor.

Gau could tell that he was lost. "What street are you looking for?"

"Oh don't worry," he smile which Gau found some what attracting. "I bound to find it. That why I got here early."

"Oh okay I hope that you find it." Gau couldn't help smile too. "Well I wish I could help but I have to go." Gau pick up his bags from the floor. "Bye."

The pink hair male wave good bye to the teen. He was about to leave to but saw a bag on the floor. "Hey wait!" But it was too late Gau was already gone. "Hmm…" he thought about it then it hit him. "Black curly hair, uniforms have a black tie, and cat like black eyes…So that must have been Gau that Ramie told me about." His smile turn into a nicely grim. "He is cute. Better catch up to him."

Gau still on his way home. His mind was still on the stranger that he met. _"I wonder where he was going. Still_…" he felt his cheek turning red. _"Wait why am I blushing!" _With his mind in the clouds Gau didn't notice Shin and Edo whose was ready for him. Gau bump into Shin. "Oh sor…" Gau notice who he hit, "ry"

"Hello Gau." The black hair teen was about to run but Shin grab hold of the black hair's teen hand.

"Let's play Gau." He heard Edo behind him. The blue hair grab hold of Gau's other hand. Both forces the bags out of the cat eyes teen's hands and started to walk him into the alley. "Our onii-san wants to talk to you."

"He really wants to talk you."

"Well why would I want to talk to him." Gau said while still being lead down into the alley.

"Oh don't act like you don't want to ask some question." Shin answer back. Gau didn't say anything know that Shin was right. "See ni-san, Gau do want to see him."

"I never said I did! Now let me the hell go!" Shin and Edo look at another. "What?"

"Oh nothing Gau," Edo answer, "For someone whose so nice you could be so mean."

"Sorry but you have to figure that if you was just drag into alley and now have to talk to the person whose made you life hell they you wouldn't be so nice."

"Well he here now." It was clearing and no way out but the way they enter. Gau eyes scan the area and saw the older blond hair teen in the middle. Gau knew this wasn't going to end well. The twins lead him to their older brother. Once in front of him they toss Gau into Ryu's arms.

"Hi there Gau-kun," the black felt a shiver went down his spine. He try to struggle his way out of Ryu's grabs but his hold got harder. "Now Gau-kun" the black hair teen look up at the older one. "Lets talk."

"About what?"

"Our relationship." Ryu's voice was trying to some luring but Gau saw through it.

"What relationship. The one where you pushes me, hit me, and make fun of me. Now I would think that type of relationship is a bully one."

"Oh foolish Gau-kun," Gau wince in pain when Ryu's hold got harder. "That a boy way of saying I like you."

"Really? For many years you show your love by hurting me. I doubt that I would like a boyfriend like you."

"Don't play hard to get." Gau let out a yelp of pain as Ryu's hand started to leave bruises. "I know you like me. You must cause you really don't show any interest in anyone at school. Well expect your cousin but he dating a first year."

"Leave Yoite-san and Miharu-kun out of this!" Gau yelled out loud which was a surprise to the three brothers.

"I see I hit a nerve didn't I?" Now Ryu have a smug look on his face. "Don't worry Gau-kun I know that you care for your friend and that why I always make sure that I don't hurt you that much. Now I could always end this."

"How…might ….that be." Gau sad while still in pain.

"Just say you go out with me." His face now lean toward the black hair teen face. "Also a kiss to seal that deal."

"Why…would I …do that…"

"Well I know that I could increase the abuse." Gau let out another pain scream. "Beside we already kiss once."

Gau look at him with disguise in his eyes. "You…force me down and said `Only girl have curly hair. So that must me you a girl and I get to kiss you.` I wouldn't call that a kiss."

"I make so happy knowing that you remember our first kiss. What be so bad if you go out with me?"

"I don't like you." With that Gau kick his hardest at Ryu's knee. Which Ryu's hold loosen giving Gau a chance to run. But the twins was guarding that way out and just Gau's luck that he left his potions at home.

The black hair teen felt some one grab hold of his hair. "I glade you have a kick but I think I rather you didn't." Gau cry in pain as Ryu's pull him back to the middle. "It time for a punishment."

Ryu let go of Gau's hair then he kick Gau's back. The black hair teen fall over but before he could even get up Ryu's stomp down hard on Gau's head. He felt the snow starting to melt under him. With his foot still on the other teen head he started to move his foot back and froth cause the head to move along with it. Next thing Gau knew that he was being lifted up by his hair. His eye saw Ryu's face into front of him. The blond let out a smirk, Gau eyes widen in fear. Suddenly Gau scream out of pain when he felt electricity going through out his body. The batter teen fall to the floor.

Ryu smile at the sight that he cause. Gau knew what was going to happen next. But he could move, his hold body was paralyze by element attack. Ryu then was about to start the kicking. Gau was at least able to close his eyes.

But nothing happen. The black eyes teen slowly open his eyes. He didn't saw Ryu's near him. He carefully move his head and saw him on the ground a few feet away from him. Gau notice that Ryu have a frighten look on his face. The twins ran next to him. Helping by holding him up while he sat. The black hair teen notice the cut wound on the older brother chest.

Gau's eyes fall the direction which the brother was look. To his surprise they was look right above to him. Gau saw someone right above him with a bloody sword in one hand and bags of food in the other. The teen eyes widen when he notice who it was. It was the pink hair person who he had bump into. "Now leave before I show you no mercy." Gau felt the aura that he was giving off. It was so cold but he fill something else to it. The twin quickly help the older brother up and ran out of the clearing. The swordsman clean off his sword and put it back into the white sheet. Then he bent down to were Gau's was still on the snowy ground. "Are you okay?"

Gau still confuse about what just happen but he mange to nod. "Good my sister would have mad if she know I let one of her friend get badly hurt."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah Ramie Shimizu," Gau couldn't believe his luck, "I am Raikou Shimizu, and if I have to guess you must be Gau Meguro."

"Yes…" Gau slowly sat up, "But how did you know?"

"My sister always write about her friend and she always describe them. I guess it because she always getting them mix up with other things." Gau nodded in agreement. "Are you really okay?"

"Yeah don't worry," Gau try to stand but his legs give in. Raikou quickly got him before he could fall.

"You a terrible lair." Raikou said into Gau's ear, which cause Gau to blush.

Gau look down to hide his blush and notice the bag in the pink hair young adult's hands. "Those are…"

"Yeah you drop one when we met. That why I was fallowing you. Then I lost you in the crowd. Then I saw the other two right in front of the alley. So I fallow the foot prints left in the snow and then saw what was going on." Raikou was going to explain more but he saw the teen was pass out. "Great now Ramie is going to kill me."

Gau woke up and saw Miharu with his staff out and next to him. "Miharu, he's up you can stop healing now," Gau heard Yoite talking.

"Fine but some of his wounds haven't heal yet."

"It okay Miharu," said Gau, "You know I heal faster then you guys do."

"I still wonder about that," said Miharu.

Gau try to sit up Yoite push back down. "You should sit up yet," explain Yoite, "You know that Miharu's heal abilities still not at master level yet, so your wounds haven't heal all the way."

"Where am I ? Also, why are you guys are here?" ask Gau still filling out of it.

"At your place like we plan before," Miharu sitting next to Yoite in a chair next to the bed. "We got here and saw Raikou putting in your bed. He told us what happen. I quickly began to heal your wounds. While Raikou, Ramie, and Kouichi go over what happen to you."

"And you Yoite-san?"

"I made dinner and mostly been here. I am mad at you." Gau knew that Yoite doesn't show his emotion expect to Miharu. So he must state how he fill at times.

Gau look away, "You mad that I didn't tell you about Numa brothers."

Yoite nodded, "We are cousin and the only family we have left."

"I thought that you be disappointed in me."

"The only thing we could be disappoint in how you didn't tell us." The three look at the door way and saw Ramie, Kouichi, and Raikou in the doorway. Ramie continue, "Gau, I know that you been taking care of yourself since you were really young but we are friends." Ramie said as she sat down on the bed next to him.

"Ramie-san," Gau didn't know what to say.

"She right," Gau look at the sliver spiky teen, "It would have been at least telling me the school president about it. I would have taking care of it without these guys know about."

"Really Kouichi," Ramie said while shaking her head, "I trying to tell him that he shouldn't hid things but there you go telling him it okay. What type of friend is that."

"I just telling him it okay to tell me."

"And not me. Man are you trying to pick a fight with me to day."

"No…it …just…" the glasses wearing teen give up, "Gau-kun just forget what I just said. Listen to only Ramie."

Ramie smile happily, "Now that taken care of tell us how long this have happen and how did you hide so long." Even though she was smiley Gau could fill the death aura that she was giving off.

So Gau told them how long it been happening. When he told them that it been ever since grade school and through out middle. They were mad, and then when he told them for the last to years of the Academy. Ramie try went out to kill the Numa brothers but Raikou told to clam down. He told them that since his mother left him all the mixture of her potion. He was about to make a healing potion to heal him of his wounds easily. Even without the potion he would be heal the next day.

"That amazing," said the sliver hair teen, everyone look at him, "I don't mean the hole bullying thing but about how you able to heal so fast. Do you have an idea why that is?" Gau shook his head no.

"It could be a blood related thing." said the blond teen while still on the bed.

"It must be from his dad blood." Miharu said, "Cause Yoite can't help that fast."

"That true," said Kouichi, "What do you think Gau."

"Well it must be my dad but.."

"But what?" Raikou said whose now next to Yoite and Miharu.

"I never knew who my dad is. My mom never said anything about him, so I never really ask.

"Agh, this is just so confusing." Ramie said while scratching her head. "Let just forget for now and eat." The group agree and with that they went to eat. Unknown to them that things was about to get more tougher then anything thy have ever dream facing.

_**A/N: Okay I hope you like the first chapter. To be honest I really never thought it was going to be this long of a chapter, still I glade I finish it. ^^ So let see I want to explain whose is what. Let begin with:**_

_**Yoite - Black Mage (element attacks and curse)**_

_**Miharu - White Mage (healing and curing)**_

_**Kouichi - Paladin (attack and some magic)**_

_**Ramie - Warrior (attack only)**_

_**Raikou - Warrior (attack only)**_

_**Gau - Potions (well that just describe itself)**_

_**All right so you can tell where this is going I think. Kind of wanted a to a story like this since I was a kid whose was playing Final Fantasy games. So See Ya Next Chapter. ^^ **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I hope those who read the first chapter like it. ^^ Cause now here the second one. I do have to say the I really enjoy writing this pairing and the whole Nabari No Ou cast. So please enjoy this next installment. Also please no comments on the spelling and grammar. I really hate it because I know how bad I am with grammar and spelling. ^^**_

**Chapter 2**

Gau was back in school he had to skip a couple of days thanks to the Ryu. His electric attack because Gau body to freeze up without warring. Miharu told him considering that he still learning, he haven't learn to cure paralyze. The black hair teen told him that it okay and he did enough to heal his wounds. Ramie told him that Gau if he every hold anything back again she make sure that he would regret. One thing about Ramie she meant what she said.

Now he was waiting for the teacher to come for English class. The cat eyes teen placed his head on the desk. He was feeling a bit off and what get him is that he didn't know why. "You look tried today?" Gau looked up from his desk and saw Yoite, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah it just…"

"Just?" Yoite noticed how much uncomfortable Gau just got. "Are you having trouble with your new roommate?"

Right then the class room door opened. The pink hair young adult entered the classroom and walked towards Yoite and Gau. "Gau, I thought you were going to stay home again." Yoite looked around the class, and noticed the students were talking to one another.

"I felt better and decided to leave, when you left." Yoite attention went back to his cousin who noticed the blush on his cheeks. "Raikou-san…what do you…want for dinner today?"

"Anything is good because what every, you make taste grate. Now I have to start class." Raikou left and headed to the front of the class. Yoite looked at Gau whose head hit the desk.

It was lunch time and Yoite and Gau was heading towards the roof to met up with the others. "So you never did answer me?" Yoite said while they walking up the stairs.

"You mean about Raikou-san stay with me?" Yoite nodded his head, "It been okay so far. Still I didn't expect that Ramie to do that."

_**Flashback Beginning **_

_Gau was back in bed after falling on the ground, while the others decided to eat in his room, much to Gau's dislike. "Gau I am worry about you?" said the blond pintails teen in a consider voice._

_The cat like eye's teen look at her, "There no need to worry," he gave her a fake smile to reassure her but she new him better then to fall for that._

"_Yeah right, your body is still recovering from the electric attack. So I was thinking," a sly smile, which Gau knew to well, she had something plan, "what if my older brother stay here with you."_

_Gau froze, while Raikou shook his head, "Ramie what did I told you about forcing people to do what you want them to do. Beside it is rude for you to ask for me."_

"_Aw ni-san you're too nice not to ask, beside all the dorms are fill, and same go with the teachers' dorms. Also all the places here cost to much for a beginner teacher like yourself. So why not ask one of my friends whose mother use to be one of our mother's best friend. I don't see the problem with that."_

"_Of course you don't, but don't force him to say yes." Ramie and Raikou was on a stand off between themselves. Both were too stubborn to give in, "Ramie do we have to it, just for you to listen."_

"_I guess so, but I have been training."_

"_Good, I was getting tired of beating you." The other teens look at one another wondering what the sister and brother was talking about. Both sibling stood up and face one another._

"_You ready," The pink hair adult nodded, "Good now one," both got into sword fighting stance, "two," their eyes narrow, "three." Instead of their swords was drawn, it was their hand. Ramie's hand was in a shape of paper and Raikou's was rock._

"_You won," Raikou's voice was in disbelieve, "I can't believe that."_

"_Yeah," her voice was also in disbelieved._

_The other four teen looked at one another. "I can't believe they really get into fighting stance just for Rock, Paper, and Scissors" said Kouichi._

"_Which means you get to stays here with Gau."_

_Gau shook his head, "Isn't that still my decision to make still."_

"_Yeah but," Ramie smiled, "wouldn't it be really bad for you not to help. Won't nii-san?"_

_Raikou got his sister hint, "I have to agree, after I help you out it only make sense for you to help me out."_

_It was one thing to be force by Ramie but it another coming from her brother special at the same time. "Fine," his voice was in a defeated tone knowing that some bad could come out of this._

_**Flashbacks End**_

It been a couple of days of getting use to, but Gau can't help, but to feel unease around Raikou. He didn't know why, but he standing in the same room made him feel embarrasses around him.

"Well as long you okay with it." Yoite said while opening the door for the roof.

They saw both Miharu and Kouichi sitting by the fence. "Final you two come," said the sliver hair teen. Miharu was just eating his soba noodles, while the other sat down with their friends.

"Where is Ramie-san?"

The others looked at each other and notice their female team mate wasn't there. "Oh, that right she wanted to talk to Raikou," answer Kouichi, "She said she would be here in a couple minutes."

_**The Raikou's Office**_

"Hey nii-san, what do you think?"

The pink hair young adult looked at his sister, "What do you mean?"

"I mean what do you think of Gau-kun?"

He let out smiled, "Is that what you been planning?" Ramie looked away, "Ramie?" She even turn her to looked away, "Ramie?" then she started to whistle, "Ramie?"

She couldn't handle it any more, "Okay fine I think that you might like him." Raikou let out a sigh, "What? You can't say that he not your type."

"Well, that is true," Ramie smiled, "but I don't think he likes me."

"Why is that?"

"He always quite whenever I around him. It seems he rather not talk to me." 

"Hmm…" Ramie placed her finger on her chain, "Well how do you act?"

"I am on my best behavior."

"Well maybe you should at like yourself," He gave her a questionable look, "Come on if he get to know the real you then he might like. What the worse that could happen?"

"Well let see," he said in a sarcastic tone, "I am a sadistic."

"Maybe he would like that," the teen trying to sound convincing but was more joking knowing that her brother ready to give up.

But a smile appeared on his face, "Still what the worse that could happen if I didn't try." Ramie saw the sadistic in him appear, "Thanks Ramie."

"You….welcome," she knew that she just made thing harder for Gau.

_**Back On the Roof Top**_

Miharu looked at Gau, "What is it?"

The brown hair teen stopped eating, "Do you like Raikou-san?" Gau spited out the juice that he was drinking.

"That would be a yes." said Kouichi, "Since when?"

"That…" the black hair teen was turning red, "I….mean….that none of your business," he quickly got his thing together and left. He open the door and saw Ramie, "Hi, bye." He said while passing her.

"Hi? What was that about?"

"Gau like your brother," Yoite said while eating his third melon bread.

"Wait he dose… Greattttt," her voice turned in a disappointment tone, "here he thought that Gau didn't like him."

"What made him think that?" Miharu said stealing one of Yoite's breads.

"Cause he really doesn't speak to him," she said while fallen to her knees, "Now it turn out that he was just shy. Here he thought that Gau didn't like him, my brother is going to be himself."

Miharu looked at her, "Isn't Raikou a sadistic?" the blond nodded, "that going to be bad for Gau. He really can't handle himself with those types."

"I know…"

"Ramie," the blond looked a Yoite, "who told him to be himself," Ramie turned her head, "Ramie?" she looked up at the sky, "Ramie?"

"I…did…" the four lower their head and sigh.

_**Hallway**_

Gau had cool down a bit, but he didn't fill like going back up stair. He was heading to his next class which was fighting. _"Why did Miharu said that?"_ the black hair teen thought as he walked, _"I mean it not…."_ a slightly blush appear on his cheeks, _"true."_

"Aw you look cute," Gau froze when he heard the voice, "I glade to see you back." He slow turned around and saw Ryu, "You looked even cuter for some reason." Gau quickly turned around and start to make a run for it, "Not so fast." That when the light above Gau started explode. The black hair teen tried to ran fast up that what Ryu expected. The light a head of him exploded too making that teen stop. Gau looked to his sides both was clear. So he a ran to the left, "Nice choice," Gau heard Ryu said, "Better water then fire," Gau wonder what he meant, but it didn't take long for him to find out. Edo appeared from the corner and raised his hand. Gau saw the water form, he tried to ran, but it was too late. The water hit him hard and he fell to the floor. Gau was coughing the water that he had sallow. "Nice job Edo," Ryu walked to Gau. He bent down and grabbed hold of his hair.

"Now Gau, did you think about what I ask you last time," Gau didn't have to think about it. He still didn't what to be with a guy like Ryu.

"My…answer…is" Ryu pulled Gau closer to listen, "is no."

Ryu face turn red with anger, he raised his fist and was about to hit Gau. "Stop." Ryu's fist stopped and he looked up. Raikou had appeared and walked towards them. Ryu knew that he could beat Raikou, so he let go of Gau and ran away, with his brothers fallow him.

Raikou then ran to Gau, "Are you okay?" Gau nodded, "\Why is it that we met like this?"

"Bad luck I guess," the pink hair adult helped the teen up, "I just glade you come in time again."

"You're wet."

Gau looked at himself, the adult was right. Thanks to Edo, he was trench with water. He sighed as he lean against the wall, "yeah but it okay I just have fighting and history class then I can go home."

"What happen if you get sick? You already miss so much school."

"Its okay I can…" he was cut off by Raikou hand hitting the wall beside his head.

"Look Gau," the black hair teen could feel the other anger, "I know you been by yourself since you was young. I think that is just great that you can take care of yourself, but if you continue to take this beating," he leaned close to the teen, "but you would only just make Ramie and the other sad. Do you understand?" Gau nodded slowly, "Really?" Raikou leaned in closer to Gau.

"Ye…yes…Raikou-san." Gau felt really nerviest having Raikou this close.

"Good, now let go home then," he removed himself from Gau's personal space and grab hold of Gau's arm.

"Wait…don't you have classes."

"Not anymore."

_**Three Days Later**_

"Come one Gau, it time for battle training." Yoite said waiting for his cousin, "Dose it really take this long to get ready."

"I heard you," Gau walked out of the changing room, "I don't see why you have to wait."

"Miharu told to make sure that Ryu and his brother won't bother you." The black curly hair teen sighed, knowing that Raikou told his friend about his other in counter with Ryu.

"Thanks."

The two headed to the training area, they were talking about different things. "What are you going to stay with Miharu again for holiday again?"

"Yeah," the taller black hair teen said, "but we are heading to Ramie's place. Miharu wants you to come to. She said it time to have the kids back together again. Just to tell before Ramie could force you to go. "

"I guess I would go, but that means I won't have anytime away from Raikou-san."

"Do you really want to have time apart?"

Gau was about to answered when they saw Ryu's and the twin waiting. Gau look at Yoite who let out a sigh. "See we were right."

"I guess so."

"Wow this a surprise that you here Yoite," Ryu said with disguise in his tone, "I was hoping to have sometime with Gau. So do you think you can leave Yoite?"

"I would have," Gau saw Yoite pulled out his orange gloves and putting them one, "to say no." Right then the twin sent out a combination of their technique, but Yoite and Gau was ready. The two dodge the attack, Yoite then place his hand one the ground causing it to shake. Suddenly rocks were coming out of the ground. The siblings jump into to avoid the attack, but that was Gau wanted. He pulled out two vials and tossed them where the enemy land. A could of green and purple surround them.

"Now Yoite, they should be blind by the purple smoke and silent by the green one." Yoite heard, and then he placed his hand together. He then close his eyes, Gau saw the spell circle around him. "Why does it have to be that spell?" Yoite didn't answer, red lighten was coming out of the circle. By the time they could see, Yoite was done with his spell. The siblings saw a creature coming out of the circle. That was their single to make a run for it. As soon as they were out of sight the circle and the monster disappear.

"As I thought they ran."

"Did you really have used that spell?"

"No I haven't even mastered it, but it was just for show." Gau knew that it was for the best, "Let's get to class."

"Yeah."

_**A/N: Okay I trying to rush it a bit, sorry for that. The reason for the rush is because I want to get to the good stuff. So please keep sending reviews and I would keep on writing. So see ya next chapter. ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello there, ready for the next chapter, for all who know please no comments on spelling and grammar. I am trying my best so please wait until **_**I**_** get a bit better. So lets go straight into the fanfiction.**_

**Chapter 3**

The black curly hair teen was sitting on a ladder. He was in the library, and he was searching for some books for his classes. Unfortunately all the books he needed was one the very top shelves. So he had to use the ladder to get them. Miharu was behind him on a different ladder. He was just looking for nothing.

"Do I have to even ask why you are here?"

"Today is my day to watch you. I still voted for you to tell someone. Maybe the principal would help."

"I tried, he was just pay off by their parents." Gau continued to grab more books.

"That figures. What about Kumohira -sensei?" The younger teen said to the other teen.

"I don't know. I mean he like you big brother to you." Miharu nodded, "I guess I was afraid that he might have told you. Other reason is what if those brothers did something to get him fired. I didn't want that on my head."

"I see, but isn't that what Raikou doing for you right now?"

"I know, I had asked him to stop; instead he putted on his scary smiled and told me not to ask again." Miharu notice the shiver that ran down Gau's back.

"Hey what are you doing up there!" The two looked down and saw the blond below them.

"Ramie why are you yelling?" asked Miharu.

"Because you two are up so high! Now can you two get down here?" The two let out a sighed.

"Fine," Gau said, "but can you catch my books."

He saw Ramie nodded her head. He then let out of the books. They landed straight into her hands. The two teens stepped down the ladders. When they finally reach that bottom, Ramie had a big smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy about?" Miharu asked.

"I am happy because I got the school board to pass my idea."

"Which one would that be?"

Ramie handed Gau his books back. "The one for a dance before holiday break."

They walk out of the library as Ramie told them how she was in the office. Also how she mistaking a short fat trash can for the principal. They could help but to laugh at the part. The school board thought it was a good idea. A good way to ends test and welcome a well indeed break. She also told them about how she have to be in charge of the planning and she have to gather people to help her.

"So what do you to think?"

"I think it a great idea," Gau said, "but don't you think some of the student would rather study then plan a party."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because the test week it right before dance, student have to study Ramie-san."

"Don't worry about that Gau. The principal said those who help get a week off even before testing to start working on it. Also we can put it together after we done with some of ours test. It is no problem. So what you do you say?" The two look at one another then nodded. "Good, now that so far four. I am going to ask some of the girls for help too. See ya later." With that said Ramie left the two and headed to the classrooms.

"Chance that Ramie asked Kouichi and Yoite?"

"That would be one hundred percent."

The two then headed to class. The stopped when they come to slip in the hallway. "I have to go. Are you okay by yourself?"

"Oh yeah don't worry Miharu." Even tough he said it; Miharu could tell that he didn't believe it.

"I can be late for class. I don't mind."

"I okay, now you better hurry up." Miharu went along with it, and headed to his class.

Gau walked down the opposite way of the hallway.

As he headed to his class, Gau noticed that he hadn't seen Ryu or his brother. He wondered if that was really a good. He was about to pass the supplies closet when the door opened wide. It was Kouichi, and he had some buckets in his hands.

Gau asked, "Kouichi-kun? Do you need help?"

"Oh Gau-kun, no I just need to get these to the big ballroom. We are going to be using that room for the dance."

"That make sense, but why are you doing this by yourself."

"That I going to try active spelling to make the mobs and broom clean the room. _**(A/N: I wonder where I got that from. LOL)**_ I hope it won't go crazy again."

"At least the last time my apartment dried up by the second day."

"Hey, I was only ten at the time."

"That why I told you shouldn't try it."

"Okay I get it; anyway I will walk with your to class." Gau knew that was going to come up.

The two was talking while walking to Gau's class. "What is up with the books?"

"It for history our teacher is making us write an essay; instead, of taking a big test."

"Really I wish I could write essay."

"Does it really matter, you the top student you class and five placed for the school."

"Yes, so what is the essay it about?"

"He assigned me to do it on the Demon King."

"Really, what does he want you to write about?"

"The Demon King's off spring."

"How many sons did he have again?"

"From what I found he had four, but all die during the war. The teacher doesn't want me to do it on them; instead, he wants me to it on the rumor fifth son."

"I never read anything about a fifth son. The library didn't have any books on that."

"Great, well I have to find something."

"Yeah," they stopped when they reach Gau's class.

"Well bye," Gau opened the door.

"Good luck with the essay, and see ya later."

_**After School Class (At least for Gau)**_

Gau was at the shoes lockers, for he was heading home for the day. When he heard, "Gau are you going home already?" Gau froze, but then looked up to see Raikou next to him.

"Yes…I have…to go to the public library for a history paper."

"Are you going by yourself?"

"Well," he didn't like this one bit. With Yoite and the others they at least understand that he like them not to worry about him, but Raikou was different. Gau couldn't even think straight when he is around the young adult. He knows Raikou wouldn't stop bugging him until he say something. "Is that okay? I mean it not that far from here or even home."

Raikou then smiled at the teen, "Gau, if you want I can come with you." Even though the pink hair young adult was smiling, Gau couldn't help, but to noticed the pressure of saying yes.

"Well," Gau walked backward and hit the shoes lockers, "don't you have to teach, right now."

Raikou slammed his hand right next to the black curly hair teen's head causing Gau to flinch. "I don't have to teach if you don't want me to."

Gau eyes looked away from Raikou because he was a scared that Raikou's gazed would make him weak. "What do you mean by that?"

"Then let me rephrase." The pink hair adult moved his hand upward to Gau's face, and he grabbed hold with his fingerer one of Gau's black locks that was close to his face. "Do you want me?" he asked in a seductive tone. Gau blushed madly. His heart was beating fast and hard. To the teen it felt like his chest was about to burst.

"I…" Gau's eyes were looking at the ground, "I…well…" He didn't know what to say.

"I haven't heard an answer yet." Raikou then removed his fingerer from Gau's hair, and he then grabbed hold of Gau's chin forcing the teen to look at him. "So what is your answer?"

"Ye…" Gau was about to answer, but someone pulled Raikou away from Gau.

"There you are?" Gau saw someone with black hair with some what spiky hair. He was a little bit older the Raikou. It was Kumohira Sensei who was behind Raikou. "Your class said that you didn't show." Kumohira then started to pull Raikou by the collar. "Gau, you better get home before this guy try to do something again" Gau couldn't help, but to wave goodbye to the two teachers as they left. The teen took the black hair sensei's advice, so he grabbed his stuff and left to the library.

As Gau walked to the library he made sure to stay on guard. _"So far nothing to worry about,"_ he let out a sigh. _"It not like I want to get hurt by or his brothers, but them have not been here make me worry more." _Gau decided to take the long rout. When he passed a lot of people, he heard a voice. "Hello half breed." Gau stopped and looked around. He saw nobody in the ocean of people. He just brushed it off as the wing.

He entered the library and headed to the way back of the building. There was a wooden door that leads to the basement. He opened the door and walking down the stairs. He heard someone moving down in the basement. "Seki -san are you down here?" Gau ask as he continued to walk down.

"Yes, I am just looking for some of my fossils."

Gau made it down stair and saw a woman with brown curly hair that was pulled back. She also has brown eyes. She smiled at him as he made his way to her. "What fossils are you looking for?"

"The ones are of the accident demon. Ah here it is," she pulled out a rock which had an arm fuse with it. Gau looked at Seki, "Well the one with the accident demon's arm," she smiled. "What are you doing here, Gau?"

"I wanted to see if you know something about the Demon King's son?"

"Which one?" She said as she placed another fossil down.

"That would be his fifth child."

She froze a bit, but she then continued to more fossils out. "Why do you need to know?"

"It for History class," he said, but he wonder why she was kind of distance of the subject.

"Well," she stopped, "help me with these, then I tell what I know."

Gau let out a sigh and nodded his head. After they brought up the fossils to the first floor, they went into Seki's office. There she started to look at different kind of books. Gau just sat down at the desk and drink the tea that Seki san pour for him.

"What I know is that so far," she grabbed one book, "that the fifth child of the Demon King or Maoh was different from the others."

"So there is a fifth?"

"Yes," she turned the pages of the book, "but not much is on him."

"It is a boy?"

"The heirs to the demon's throne are always boys. Anyway the fifth was different only because eh didn't…" she looked at Gau then back at the book, "lived pass the age of one."

"What? How am I supposed to write a report on him if he was only one?" Gau hanged his head low. "Thanks Seki-san." He grabbed his bag and left quickly.

"Wait Gau," it was too late, "Now which teacher would make an easy like that?"

The black curly hair teen was heading home after his unknowledgeable visit to the library. The crowd of people was more then before, _"Great,"_ thought Gau, _"what am I suppose to do." _Gau then felt something hit him in the head. "Ouch, what was that?" Gau turned around and saw nothing. He looked around then down. There was a book on the ground. While rubbing his head, Gau picked up the book. He looked at the book, for it didn't have a cover title or it or even have an author name on it. He looked around, but it seems nobody was rushing to him for the book. He decided to place the book in his bag. His phone went off.

"Hello?" he asked as he answered the phone.

"Gau," it was Ramie's voice, "me and the rest of the gang are heading to your place after class."

"Ramie ask him don't demand," Gau heard Raikou's voice in the background, "Also give me the phone. No cells in class."

"Aw come on nii-san, I am your sister. Beside I am talking to your crush." Gau was glade that glade that Ramie wasn't there because he was really tomatoes red. As for Raikou, he ripped the book into two. While the whole class started to talk with one another, Gau then heard Ramie's voice, "See I was right about…"

"Ramie, don't say another word!" Gau and Raikou both yelled at her. Gau looked around him and noticed the stares he was getting. He then ran to the alley towards the clearing which was the same clearing where Ryo beat him up. "Now Ramie, would please hand over that phone," Gau heard the young adult's voice.

"Nope, Miharu catch," Ramie tossed the phone to the green eyes teen.

"Hello?"

"Miharu-kun, I'll see you later," the cat like eyes teen told the other teen.

"Yeah, though we might be late."

"I understand, bye."

"Bye."

Gau closed his phone and noticed something behind him. He slowly put away his phone and turned around. He saw three men in coast with hat behind him, but what did surprise him that they looked exactly the same. "Who are you?" Gau asked, but they didn't reply. "Did Ryo send you?" No reply still; now there were making Gau worried. Gau slowly moved his hands to his sides. "Okay, I have to go."

That when they attacked him. Gau managed to dodge the three men causing them to hit one another. He then pulled out one of his vials, and he tossed it at them. A smoke of cloud surrounded them. Gau tired to run pass them, but an arm grabbed him by his stomach. He then tossed Gau. He hit the wall hard and slide down. Gau shook his head. "Great," he muttered. The three men walked out of the smoke. Gau stood up and pulled another vial out. This one was read. "Let's hope this work." He tossed it at them in hopes it work. One of the men grabbed it, and he crushed it in his hand. "Damn," Gau said. HE pulled three more vials out, and tossed them, but all three coated men grabbed the vials. Gau knew that was going to happen. That why he tossed a fourth. It hit them and a cloud of purple smoke surrounded them. Lighting sound is what was heard from the smoke. Gau knew it was too early to run away, so he pulled out his phone. He was going to text for help, but the clouds disappeared too early.

"What the…" his sentence was cut off for a strong hand grabbed hold of Gau's neck. Gau tired to kick the man, pulled away the man's hand, and even dig his hand into the man's skins, but nothing seem to work. Then the coated tossed Gau against the wall. This time Gau hit the wall hard causing all of his vials to break at once; thus causing a big black smoke cloud to cover Gau. The black hair teen then started to cough. The effect of the neck hold and the effects of the vials were causing Gau to have trouble breathing. Not only that, he was surviving the effects of each potion. Posing, blindness, silent, and paralyze was just some of the effect Gau had, but Gau was glade the strongest effect was the sleeping potion. He was glade at least then he could be asleep for what ever going to happen.

Gau felt his eyes getting heavy. The three men moved in closer. Finally the black hair teen couldn't stay awake any longer. The last thing he remembered that one of the men's hand was headed towards him.

When Gau woke up, he noticed that he was standing in the middle of the clearing. He then felt something warm on his hand. He looked down at his hand. His eyes widen with fear. Blood was on his hand; furthermore, he noticed that the whole clearing was cover in blood. His heart was racing hard as the looked around area. His eyes then fall upon three bodies. They were the three bodies of the coated men was on the floor, in the wall, and hanging from the roof. His heart beating faster, sweat was rolling of his he head, and the only thing he could think of was going home to Raikou.

_**A/N: Now I know I left you with a cliff hanger there. Sorry to say, but I can't help myself. Now what is going happen only time could tell. Extra credit points for those who can guess what happening to our main character in this fanfiction. See ya next chapter. ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Okay I really on a roll for this story. I just can't wait for what I would come up next. Okay so please no comments on spelling and grammar errors. So please enjoy this chapter. ^^**_

**Chapter 4**

Very hot water rushed down the black hair teen's body. He was scrubbing his hands cleans. Even though the blood was gone, Gau couldn't stop clean his hands. Gau couldn't even remember anything about what have happen. One minute he was asleep (do to the potion) next he was surrounded by blood. The curly hair teen didn't know what to do. The only thing he could do was to leave the scene before anyone could approach him. He ran all the way, and he even took the short way not wanting attention of the big crowed. Once he got home he quickly drop his bag in his room, and he dash to the bathroom. He removed his bloody shoes, clothes, and coat. He tossed them into the sink, and he jumped into the shower.

_**Outside of the Apartment**_

Raikou, Ramie, Yoite, Miharu, and Kouichi arrived at the apartment. While Raikou was busy to open they door, Kouichi and Ramie was talking at least that what they think.

"Come on Mr. Class President, why can't we use that spell to summon stars for the dance?"

"Let see the spell is not summon stars but to make a star and then it dies. Now tell me, what happen when a star dies?"

"It turn into a black hole," Miharu said in hopes to stop the fighting.

"Right, now what the next big idea you have."

"Fine, let see…" Ramie said as she open a note book.

"Hey guys the door is open." Raikou said to stop the fighting.

They stop fighting noticing that Raikou had open, and both Yoite and Miharu was already inside. The two teen walked inside that apartment. As the group walked pass Gau's room, Yoite stopped in his track. Miharu stooped and looked at his crush.

"Yoite, what is the matter?" The green eyes teen asked.

"Hey Raikou," the pink hair young adult looked at him, "is Gau here?"

"He should be."

"I think hear the shower running," said Ramie.

"See, so why do you ask?" Yoite didn't answer; instead, he was opening the door the leads the black hair teen's room. "Do you really think you should be going into his room?" Raikou asked not in a pleasant tone.

Yoite stopped, and looked at Raikou, "Normally I wouldn't, but," Yoite continued to open the door, "I think something is up." The door opened, and Yoite walked in.

"What do you mean something is up," Raikou said as he fallow in.

"I think," he saw Gau's bag, "I smell blood." He grab the bag.

"What do you mean blood," he said in a serious tone. Yoite showed him the bag. There it was blood cover Gau's school the bag. "How…" Raikou wasn't please.

"It not his," Yoite said to reassure him, but it didn't seem to help. As Yoite tired to explain, but Raikou was headed out of the room.

Raikou went pass the others who wondering what was happen. Gau was already out of the shower, changed into his pajamas, and now cleaning clothes the best he can. BANG! BANG! BANG! Those knocks made Gau jumped. "Gau," it was Raikou but his voice wasn't in a good tone. "Get out here right now!"

Gau know that if he tired Raikou would break the door. "Wh…why?" he stumbled over his words.

"Yoite found your school bag." Gau froze, for he knew that he forgotten something. He slowly walked to the door and opened it just as slow. He saw Raikou's face which wasn't pleasant. "Why is there blood on your bag?"

"It not blood,," Gau said as he moved Raikou to head to his room.

"Really, then what is it?"

"It nothing," they waked to the living room which the rest of the group was. Raikou grabbed Gau hand to stop him.

"Why can't you just tell me the truth."

"I am!" Gau didn't know why, but he was getting mad at Raikou.

"Yeah right, anyone can tell it is blood!" Raikou wanted to know why Gau would lie about something that was so obuslist.

"Why do you even care! I've been fine all by myself!"

"What do you mean by that? You was abuse by some damn teen, and you don't even tell anyone. How long you think until he was to show up here to cause something more dangerous."

"I don't care! Now would please leave me alone!" Gau gazed turned to Yoite. "Don't you every go into me room ever again!" Gau then stormed off into his room and slammed the door.

"Well that could have gone better." Miharu said, while Raikou let out a sigh.

"You think." The young adult walked toward them.

"Like I was going to tell you." Yoite said, "it not really human blood."

"Then tell me if it not Gau's or human then what is it. Animal's."

"No, not exactly." They all looked at the black straight hair teen. "What I mean I smell like human but fake human's blood."

"How can that be?" Ramie asked, "I mean what are fake human?"

"They human creatures that is made by high mage with alchemy knowledge." Kouichi answered, "It very hard to make and to control still they are very strong. I surprise though that Gau was able make without any injures."

"Why are you surprise?" Miharu asked.

"Because fake humans are not effect by potion, they have no sense of taste, hearing, touch, and specially smell. That why I any surprise, but" he looked over at the bag, "what did he do to beat them?"

"Who knows? Gau not willing to tell us the truth," Raikou said.

"Then why don't we find out our salves," they all looked Ramie, "We have Yoite with us. No doubt we can find the place."

They call looked at one another. Finally Yoite said something, "Let's do it. I have the sent, so it wouldn't take so long to find the place."

"Then it decided," Ramie said while the other agree.

Gau waited until he heard the front door closed to go to the bathroom. He grabbed his clothes and toss them into the washing machine. He then started to looked for his bag, but he didn't find. "They must have took it," he said aloud. He walked back to his room filling completely drain both physically and mentally. He landed on the bed even though was tired Gau felt his heart beating heart fast. Since Gau got back he felt different, it wasn't like him to just yell or even tell such a awful lie. He was just to tired to think about anything.

_**Others**_

"Are you sure this is way?" Ramie asked as they fallowed Yoite who seem to know the way.

"Yes, for the fortieth time," Yoite said his tone every so irritated by the question. "You should know that I am always right." Ramie just crossed her arm and let turned her head. Every else, expect Raikou, knew what Yoite meant.

"Sorry, Mr. Top Score of School." Ramie said, "Still, how do you know it was fake human's blood?"

"Blood smell like iron. Right?" They group nodded their head, "Well fake human's blood smell of iron and a mixture of something else."

"I think it is cause by the alchemy," Kouichi stated, "but not so many people know enough about alchemy."

"Well tell that who ever made this fake human."

They all stay quiet knowing how dangerous this could become. Yoite stopped in his tracks, and the others fallow his action. They was at the clearing. To their surprised the clearing was clean. No blood, no body, and nothing seem untouched. As they walked into the clearing, they notice that the clearing was just normal.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Raikou asked slowly moving forward.

"Yes, the scent is all over this place." Yoite said as he pulled out his gloves.

Kouichi stopped and look at the place. "You know what," they all looked at the sliver hair teen, "I think this must be a spell."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can fill something not right here."

"It could be an illusion," Miharu thought at aloud, "Can you break it?" He looked at the glasses wearing teen.

"I think I could, but I haven't been able to try it."

"Then I would help," the green eyes teen offered his help.

"Okay let give it a try."

The two made a spell circle though they not even sure it was right. They stood in they middle, their backs was against another, and they slowly took a deep breath. They extended their rods and closed their eyes. Everyone watched as light appeared where the circle was. Suddenly Miharu and Kouichi started to moved their rod around them and moved to the sides. Miharu fallowed Kouichi and Kouichi fallowed Miharu. Crack. Crack. Crack. Ramie looked around and noticed that the scenery was breaking. A big crack was forming other cracks. Suddenly the whole clearing was breaking apart. Miharu and Kouichi was moving faster. Finally all the cracks brook of the clearing; instead of falling the pieces disappeared. Miharu and Kouichi stopped. The clearing wasn't the same as before, for it had blood.

"So this is the true clearing." Raikou said while walking towards one of the body. He closely examine on of the body. He noticed that the blood had turn into sludge. Then he walked over to where his sister was examining some slash marks. "What do you think?" he said while bending down to her level.

"There not sword or even any weapon slash mark. It seems more like claws marks." She place her hand on the marks that was indented on the wall. "What did you find?"

"Well Yoite is right. The bodies are not human the blood already sludge. Still the wound look like that done by a animal then a human. So I wonder what on earth happen here."

"Hey guys?" The two turned their head to look at Miharu who was with Yoite. "Look at this." They gather around where the two were. They saw the blood on the ground, that didn't belong to the fake human, with pieces of glass. "Yoite told me that this is Gau's blood. You can always tell the glasses belong to Gau."

"Yeah, those are the same glass that Gau use for his vial of potions." Ramie pointed out. "It looks like they are all broke. For them to be in the same spot then they broke all at once. Then the side effect must had been bad."

"You mean," Kouichi started off, "that if Gau was here when all the vials broke he must have suffer the effects of all his potions."

"If he was here with the effects of the potion," Raikou said, "then who or what saved him?"

"Argh this is more confusing," Ramie said while placing her hand on her head. "Well lets go back. I think there not more we can do here."

"What about the clearing?" Yoite asked, "We can just leave it like this, or people would see this."

"Kouichi, Miharu can you take care of this." The two nodded their head.

_**Apartment**_

Raikou opened the door, and he quickly went to Gau's bedroom. He slam the door opened, but the black hair teen didn't wake up from his sleep. Raikou noticed the that was covering blankets the teen whole body. He went closer and place his hand on Gau's body.

"Hey Gau time to get up," he careful shook him, "If you sleep any longer you won't be able to sleep tonight."

"No." Raikou heard the teen's voice answer him, "my head hurts."

"Is that why you under the covers?" Raikou decided to sit on the bed.

"Yes, the light hurts my head."

"But the sun is going down, so it won't hurt you. Get out of bed. We have to talk about what happen to you today."

"No, beside I don't even remember what happen."

"I don't care. You still have to tell me what you do remember." Raikou grabbed the covers and pulled them towards him."

"Fine," Raikou eyes widen as he saw the teen getting up, "but like I told you I don't remember much."

Raikou raised his hands towards Gau, and touched the topsides of Gau's head. He then started to rub it carefully. Gau was kind of nervous when he saw Raikou's hand moving toward him, but once Raikou started to rub Gau felt his pain going away. "That feels good." Gau said. Raikou didn't say anything, for the only reason why he even touch the younger teen was because Gau had horns coming from the sides. Not any type of horns, but demon horns.

_**A/N: Yup our main character is a demon. Sorry for such a short chapter but I like to end with a cliff hanger again. ^^ Here the new question. Can you guess who is Gau's dad is? Okay see ya next chapter. ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Okay here the next chapter. Where we left off our second main character just discovered that our main character is a demon. More or less he has demon horns. Lets continue with the next chapter. Okay so please no comments on spelling and grammar errors. So please enjoy this chapter. ^^**_

**Chapter 5**

Raikou was touching Gau's horns. He didn't know how tell Gau. He just thought they were fake, so he decided to touch them. He couldn't have expected that they were real though he did like how they feel. They weren't hard or soft, but smooth even though they are like rams horn, the horns was nice to touch. Raikou let out a laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"Oh nothing," Raikou said with a laugh. He just thought how with Gau's curly black hair and the horns the young teen looked kind of like a goat _**(I really mean horns like a Scape Goat from the Yu-gi-oh trading card game)**_ "Gau?"

"Hmm."

"Have you look at our self in the mirror today?"

The teen nodded no. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know how to say this," Raikou stopped rubbing causing Gau to looked up at him, "but you have horns" Gau didn't answer on first; still taking in what Raikou said.

"What did you say?"

"You have horns."

Gau let out a small laugh, "You're mess around right?"

"No."

Gau quickly got out of bed, dashed to the bathroom, and turned on the light. Raikou fallowed the teen. Gau stared at himself. There they were. Two horns that of circle around from in to out. Gau felt his heart beating, for he know now what was hurting his head. In fact, the pain had come back. He grabbed hold of his head.

"What the hell!" Raikou stare at the younger teen. "Why do I have horns!" He looked up at Raikou while still holding his head. "I mean they weren't here before! How the hell can just happen!"

"I don't know, but," Raikou touched one of Gau's horns and started to rub it. "I think they look good on you."

"What…" Gau could help, but to blush. Gau noticed his head wasn't hurting anymore. He grabbed hold of Raikou's hand and removed from his horn. He noticed that the pain return. Raikou looked at Gau as the teen place his hand back on the horn. "Can you please rub?" Raikou did as he was told. The pain stop. "Your touch…"

"What?"

"Your touch stop the pain and it feels good." Gau said in a happy tone. He looked at him and smile. "Raikou-san what is happening to me?"

"I don't know, but I will help you through it all."

Gau nodded his head in agreement. The two walked back to the black hair teen's room. Raikou tired his best not to removed his hand from Gau's horns. He didn't want to cause more pain for Gau. They managed to make to the horn teen's bed.

_**A Couple of Hour Later**_

Ramie opened the door to Gau's and Raikou's apartment. She was fallowed by Yoite, Miharu, and Kouichi. They had carry bags, pillows, and sleeping bags. "I'll take my nii-san's room, you two," she pointed at Kouichi and Yoite, "and nii-san can take the living room." Miharu looked at Ramie, "and Miharu you can share a bed with Gau like always." The green eyes teen nodded and headed to Gau's room. "I hope nii-san told Gau that we were coming over to spend the night."

Miharu opened Gau's bedroom door. As he walked in, he noticed that Gau was asleep; furthermore, the green eyes teen noticed that Gau was asleep on top of Raikou's lap. Raikou had his back against the headboard, one of his hand holding a book, and his other hand rubbing Gau's horns. Miharu closed the door behind him, and he walked to the bed. Raikou looked up as Miharu sat on the bed. His green eyes went straight to Gau's ram like horns. He carefully examine them.

"They're real." he meant to say it as a question, but it come out like a statement.

"Yeah," Raikou closed the book, "when I got back here and saw him…there they were. He didn't even notices until I said something to him."

"What dose this mean? Is it a trick or a spell?"

"No, I think they just grow."

"Are these…"

"I know," Raikou said even before Miharu could answer, "there demon's horns."

"Okay, now I know why he had this." Miharu pulled out a book from his bag. Raikou noticed that the book had no title on the cover.

"What is that?"

"Gau had this in his school bad." The green eyes teen opened the book. "It is about half demons."

"Half demons?"

"Yup, I don't know why he had it, but I guess he knew that he was half demon."

No," Miharu looked at Raikou, "he didn't know anything about it. He might have found it at the library."

"I see that most likely what happened." Miharu looked back at the book. "The book says that around this age half demon with strong demon blood starts to take over the human blood."

"Is that why I have horns?" They two looked down and saw Gau with his eyes open. Raikou remove his hand, but Gau grabbed it and place it back on his horns. "It because I am half demon."

"It the only reason why you have horns."

"Dose that book explain why they hurt so much?

"They shouldn't only if your human blood is trying to fight it."

"So my own body is trying to reject my demon blood."

"But that still doesn't explain why Raikou's touch stop the pain!" They heard Ramie voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Ramie!" Raikou yelled, "If you already behind the door just come in." The door opened and Ramie, Kouichi, and Yoite come in the room.

"Sorry about that Gau." Ramie said while sitting on the bed. "Anyway Miharu answer my question.."

Miharu read the couple of pages, "There nothing about it here, but it could be in later on in the book."

The group was quiet for a moment until Yoite said something. "So Gau did take out those fake human." They look at Gau then at Miharu.

"It is not uncommon for half demons to have blackout when they life is threaten, for their demon blood takes complete control of the half demon; however, when the demon blood is awaken, it would causes the half demon to starts his/her transformation in a whole demon." Miharu recited the book's text. They all look at one another.

"That means," Gau started, "that I am turning into a whole demon. Great that solve one of hundred questions. Dose that book say how someone is half demon."

"The only way a human can have demon blood is when both parent are either a human or demon. Your mom was a human we all know that, so that make your dad a demon."

"That explain why my mom never talk about him. All demons were sealed to there world after the war. Since my dad is a demon," Gau said knowing it was one hundred percent that his dad was a demon, "then it was more then like he was sealed or killed. Though I don't know why, my mom would keep this from me."

"How did she die again," Kouichi asked, "if you don't mind me asking."

Gau sat up and pulled his knees toward him. "I really don't remember it so well, but what I do remember was we were leaving Tokyo. My mom was so frighten about something in Tokyo. She wanted to leave it right away. After every was settle she took me and we walked to Benta. When we were at the outskirts of this town, something happen. I can't really remember during that time, but the only I do was my mother on the ground in a pool of blood."

"Is that all you remember?" Kouichi asked. Gau nodded his head slowly.

"Why does it matter?" Ramie stated knowing that it was hard on her friend.

"Cause if I am right then, Gau had a black out back then." They looked at him. "Miharu what is the first sign that the demon blood awakens?"

Miharu looked over the book with Yoite by his side. "Here it is," Yoite said, "Its say the demon transformations starts with healing faster." Yoite said the last part slowly.

"So you think that I awaken my demon blood back then, but then wouldn't I been a full demon by now."

"Not exactly the book say the full transformation won't be completed until the half demon 18 birthday. Beside if your blood must have been fighting all this time, but since you awaken your demon blood for a second time, must have weaken you human blood." Yoite explain.

"All this time my blood been at war. Great how am I going now?"

"Sleep," Miharu said, "it late the only thing is to do is sleep. Tomorrow is the weekend, so we can talk about this tomorrow. I tired and everyone of you look the same: tired and confuse. It best to let our brain think about what just happen. If worse comes to worse Ramie, Raikou, and me can ask our parents. They must have know this." They knew that Miharu was right and nodded their head. "Then it decide so all of you get out."

Both Gau and Miharu waited a bit before they started to talk. Even then they talked in a whisper. Gau was sitting up while Miharu was laying on his stomach. "Can I touch them," the green eyes teen said.

Gau knew what "them" meant, "Why?"

"I just want to see how they feel. Beside," Miharu sat up, "You let Raikou touch your horns."

"That…was…he…" Gau was stumbling over his words, then he look at his friend, "fine."

The curly black hair teen turn to face Miharu. The green eyes teen reach out slowly and touch the horns. Gau expected the same effect like Raikou's touch, but it was different. Miharu's touch was soft, but Gau could feel a hint of indifference. Miharu stop and remove his hand.

"They are really smooth but hard." Miharu said as he laid back down, "Do your horns still hurts?"

"No. Since the sun went down, the pain have stop."

"When you think about it. Demon used to attack during the night. My mom told me the demon have more power during the night. Even though demon can move around during the day, demons are creature of the night."

"Then I guess," Gau pull his knees toward him, "my demon blood is beating my human blood."

"Only at nights." Miharu yawned, "Time for bed."

It was two o'clock in the morning, and Gau was still up. He tired to fall asleep but he couldn't. Gau guesses it must because his demon blood. "Damn," the teen know that when morning comes he be tired then. He looked over at Miharu who was asleep. Finally, he got up and headed to the living room. He opened his door and headed out. He look around and saw Raikou, Yoite, and Kouichi was sleeping. He the headed towards the sliding doors. Quietly he open the door, he step out to the little patio. Gau used the patio only to dry clothes on hot day. Sometime he does step out here, but it only to see how the weather is. There was a railing but it was thick cement. It didn't have a good view but when the moon is out, Gau could see it clearly. Which made him glade that the moon was out tonight. There was a soft breeze of cold air. The wind was picking up and put his hand in his hair to stop it from blowing into his face.

"Well, well, well," Gau jumped, "if it not my favorite person to tease." Gau knew the voice. He turn his head and saw her. Red eyes, with long curly sliver her, and the cat like expression on the railing. It was Kouichi's young sister, Shijima.

"What are you doing here?" Gau said in a unpleasant tone.

"I here on mission for my school. Even though school is out for me, I agreed to it. Because once they told it was here, I couldn't help, but to see my brother and his friend."

She jumped down from the railing. "What with the horns. Did you lose a bet with Ramie again."

"No, not this time." Gau whisper the last part. "So why did you come here to my apartment?"

"Well I check the dorms but my older brother wasn't there. So natural I come here. Now stop changing the subject. Tell me curly-kun what with the horns?"

"It is nothing." He lied but Shijima could see through it.

"Really?" She raise an eyebrow, "okay then tell me why you here outside."

"Just breathing the fresh air. Is that so wrong."

"No, it just that you seem so different beside those horns. Now curly-kun would you invite me in."

Gau let out a sigh, "Fine, Shijima-chan do would you like to go inside."

"Love to." She walked in the house. Gau noticed that the light was on.

"How long have you guys been up," Gau said to Raikou who was sitting by the sliding doors. He saw Ramie and Kouichi going over plans while Yoite and Miharu was cooking a midnight snacks.

"For a while," Raikou said with a smile, "well since Kouichi's sister come. You should have saw it. He shot up so fast with sweat coming down his face, and he was saying something about true evil just arrived. I guess it because their siblings."

"No, Shijima-kun just have this effect on him though he never told us why."

"Ah I see," Raikou got up, walked towards Gau, and pushed Gau back outside.

"What? Raikou-san." He noticed that Raikou also step out side and shut the door.

"I want to talk with you."

"You know that they can still hear."

"Oh I full aware of that." He approached the teen. Without warning, Raikou left up Gau in Raikou's arms. Gau couldn't believe it, Raikou was holding him what worst that in was princess style.

"Raikou? What are you doing?"

"I said I wanted to talk to you." Raikou then jump on the railing. "Now lets go." Gau wrapped his arm around Raikou's neck as Raikou begin to jump more higher and father away from the apartment. Once Raikou was on the roof, he begin jumping to other roofs.

After so many roofs, Raikou stop. Gau thought Raikou was going to let him go but Raikou's hold got stronger.

"Um Raikou, can you let me down?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because," Gau felt like he was talking to a little kid.

"Fine, so tell me why you wanted to talk about?"

"Gau you know we met before."

"We did?" Gau would have remember meting someone like Raikou, and not just because of Raikou's pink hair.

"Yeah, but back then I had my blond hair." Raikou let out a laugh. "Though back then I didn't know it was you. When I met you here at this town on the sidewalk, I wasn't so sure if was you, but to night when I saw you in the moonlight was for sure." Gau couldn't believe what hearing. He still trying to remember when he met Raikou.

"Raikou are you sure that we met?

"Yeah, your mother and Miharu's mother brought you, Yoite, and Miharu over to play with Ramie. You were six at the time when we met. You didn't want to play with others so my mom said she have something for you. Though you didn't know that the gift she have to you was…"Raikou started to laugh.

"What was it?"

"It was a girl kimono. She was just playing joke on you but your mom thought that you look so cute that she decided not to tell you. Then you went out to see the koi fish. When you was walking over the bridge, we have for the koi pond, you slipped off the bridge. I was walking in and saw you about to fall in. I quickly jumped in and grabbed you before you fell in. When I looked down at you to make sure you were okay. I thought you were the cutest girl." Raikou let out laugh. "Though after you left my mom told me you were a boy. I told her that you still was cute."

"Wh…why did you tell me this?"

"Because I knew at the moment I wanted to help that boy I saved with anything, now that we here again and you going through this demon change. You have to stop keep and thinking that you have to do this by yourself. You not alone anymore."

"But Ramie and the other have there own problems. I can't bug them with my problems."

"Then you don't have tell them but," Gau looked at Raikou, " you didn't say anything about me."

"Wh…what…whi…" Gau blush hard, "while…you are different."

"How am I different?" Gau was blush more red, Raikou smile. "Come on," He lifted Gau's head to his. "tell me how am I different. Gau you can tell."

"I…I…think…" Gau looked at Raikou. Raikou saw Gau and though he was so cute. Red blush face and with his cat like eye fill with embarrassment. "it just different."

"Fine but you have to tell me one day."

"Ok…ay" Gau look down and Raikou was for sure that he saw steam coming out of head.

"Lets go back. I think the sun is coming out soon."

"That can't be it was three when we left."

"Yeah it was, it been and hour. You talk really slow when you are embarrass." Gau turn red again.

_**Apartment**_

When they got back everyone was asleep. Yoite and Miharu was culled up together while Kouichi was sleep on a chair. Ramie and Shijima was together sleeping in Raikou's bed. Raikou about to head to the living room, but he felt his sleeve being pulled. He turn around and saw Gau.

"Do…you want… to sleep… in my bed?"

Raikou let out a smile, "Sure."

_**A/N: Okay this chapter I couldn't really end it. But I think this ending was a cute one. Let see now that Gau is a demon how would life change for him? Also what ever happen to Ryu and his brothers? So see ya next chapter? ^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Okay this been along time since I update this story. As always I check my own story, so no beta reader. I like that they have them, but I quickly want to update my story fast. So please review and I hope you like the story.**_

**Chapter 6**

"Hey Ramie, is it okay to leave without telling Gau or your brother what are we up to?" asked Kouichi as he waited for her to lock the front door.

The blond locked the front door. "We just going to our favorite Sensei who might know about our half demon friend. Beside it not like we doing something dangerous." She smiled and they headed out. "See I think someone here must know about Gau being half demon. I mean why else would he have his own apartment that is far from other students. Also Kumohira - sensei know Miharu's family since he was a teen, so he must know something about this. Also I don't want Gau to know that we are doing this research cause he might be mad."

They all were silent. Thinking over what the blond just said, knowing it might be true. "So it take all of use to do this?" finally asked the sliver hair teen.

"No, but Kumohira - sensei is really hard headed specially when it comes to secret like these, and he'll only listen to Miharu. That why Miharu and Yoite," she pointed to the young couple, "go see what he knows. Well me and glasses here," she pointed to Kouichi, "see what we can find in the library about this. Though I don't know what Shijima wants going to do?"

"I like to see that spot where curly-kun beat down those fake human?" she smiled. "So I be off bye."

"Who told my sister all about what been going?" said the glasses wearing teen.

"I did." Miharu raised his hand.

The sliver hair girl went off ahead. "Okay now," Ramie grabbed onto Kouichi, "Let see what we can find." The odd couple went off leaving Miharu and Yoite alone.

As the two walked hand in hand to the school, Miharu asked, "Are you sure you okay with this?"

"With what been happening in the last couple of days or sure I say week. Okay still," he squeezed Miharu's hand, "I know that all this getting to Gau. He is my only living relative and same goes for him, so I want to help in what ever way I can. Even if he doesn't want me to."

Miharu smiled, "Just remember it not just the two of you. You have me and Gau have Raikou-san."

"I know but Raikou is a different story. As Gau only relative I have to take the big brother role and see if Raikou good enough for Gau." The two got closer as they headed to the school .

Evening

Raikou woke up finally around six o'clock and stretched his arms above his head. He felt something moving under the sheets. The young adult smiled, "Gau it time to get up." He pushed Gau gently. The movement under the sheet shock no. "It late."

"Nooo." Raikou couldn't help but to think that the black hair sounded like a child.

"Come on you should at least get up. It already six."

"It's too early."

"Six is early?"

"Yes that is early." Gau moved more under the sheet.

Raikou wasn't getting anywhere. "You are acting like a child." Raikou pointed out. "Is it because you didn't sleep well?"

"No," Gau finally got out under the sheet and sat up. "It just that I not a morning person." Raikou let a small laugh. "What so funny?"

"You hair." He pointed out.

Gau blinked a couple of time. He moved his hand to his hair. A frown appeared on his face. He usually had bad bed hair but thanks to his horns it was worst. "Stop laughing," blushed Gau, "it is embarrassing."

"Okay," Raikou placed his hand on the teen's left horn and started to rubbed it. "I am sorry I laugh at you but…" he the quickly pinch Gau's left chcek, "I get to pinch you cause you slept in." Gau could see that smile but feel the dark aura around the young adult. He let go of Gau's cheek. "Now let see what we going to have to eat." The two left the bedroom. They notice that everyone was gone, but all their stuff was still their. "Do we want to even when they went?"

"Uh no." Gau looked for any notes. "Um I going to take a shower."

After the he was done and Raikou was in, Gau noticed the book. The half demon pick it up and started to read it. He filled through the pages hoping to find something about horns. Once he found the chapter on horn, he started to read it. At the beginning it just talk about how horns are the sign that a half demon's blood is getting ready to take over the human blood though it just a sign, for a half demon blood won't take over until the eighteenth birthday. It then went on talking about certain horns can gives certain abilities. He then went on looking up about horn type. He was hoping to find about his type.

Gau was about to turned the page when Raikou come back and wrapped his arms around Gau neck. The teen quickly jumped and dropped the book. "Did you found anything out?"

"We…well it was saying…" Gau took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "that our horns have certain abilities."

"Our?" Raikou pointed out and moved awhile from the teen.

Gau froze for a bit and then nodded. "Well I not a human anymore."

"Yeah but that doesn't make you a demon either. We…" Raikou meant the whole gang, "can seal your blood again then you won't become a demon."

"It might not work. I mean the blood is stronger then before."

"Then we try something else. You never know until you try it out and see what happens. Still it those fake human is what we should be worried about." Gau nodded. "Where or who made them."

"Well they can only be made by alchemy and sorcery combine together, but no one haven't taught or use alchemy even before the Demon War." The two were silent thinking it over. Suddenly the lights were flicking off and on. "That strange," commented Gau. Suddenly they bust into pieces as well as the glasses doors. Raikou quickly covered Gau.

"Well I was hoping to visit my Gau," The horned teen flinched at the 'my' part. " though it was a surprise to see him here." He pointed Raikou. "So teach why are you here?"

"To make sure nothing bad happens Gau-kun," he gave the blond a fake smile.

"Well you can leave now." Ryu stepped more into the apartment. "I here for him." Ryu finally had a good look at Gau. Quickly he noticed the new thing about the black hair teen. "Horns?" Gau hid behind Raikou to cover himself. "Horns?" Ryu said it again trying to figure out why Gau had them. "Well," he shrugged it off, "I think they make you look even cuter then before." Gau hated the way the teen said it. Ryu just laugh at his reaction while Raikou was getting more mad.

"Why are you here?" said the pink hair adult.

"If you must know…I here to get my Gau."

"Stop saying that Gau is ours."

"Why? It true."

"Really cause he frighten at you."

"That's just nerves. He will see that I am right for him."

Before Raikou could respond Gau moved out behind him. "Gau?"

"Yes my love?" Ryu smiled wickedly.

"Ryu, I never be yours. Now stop this." Raikou could see there something different in the black hair teen's eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about. This whole twisted illusion of love." Gau voice was becoming irritated.

"Illusion? This is not a simple parlor ticked. I do love you."

"Yeah right!" It finally hit Raikou. Gau's eyes had hatred in them. "You been doing nothing but hurting me and I have enough!"

"Why are you say such hurtful things?"

"Just leave!"

"No."

"I said…" Gau moved one of his arm forward. A dark aura started to surround his body then forces around his hand. His hand made a clutch movement, but quickly released his hand though his hand was no longer a hand, it was now a claw. The claw was white with black tips and very sharp tips. He made the same movement with his other hand, and a second claw appeared. Raikou couldn't believe it; however, now he saw why Gau was able to defeat those fake human. He looked at Gau's face and saw his eyes. The once kind and helpful eyes were replaced with rage and hatred.

It was then Ryu put two and two together. "Of course…" he hit himself on the head, "you are a half demon." He laugh. "That just prefect and make you even more cuter."

Ryu dash forward to the two. Raikou tried to move Gau, but the teen instead he push him back. Ryu made a lance out of lighting and hit Gau on the head. The half demon just smiled and slash at Ryu. The blond moved back before the slash could land though his jacket had claws marks. Raikou noticed how faster Gau was and how weird he was acting. The demon was laughing and moving around like he was just playing around. The teen advance to the other teen. Ryu moved back and shouted, "Now!". Both water then fire blast from the doorway. The attacks hit Gau, who just stood there. The twins entered the room. They expecting to see Gau on the ground and in pain, but the black hair teen shook his head just to get rid of the water.

"Are you done yet?" Gau asked in a high and mighty tone. "Cause I am getting bored and I like to test out something." Gau was about to attack Ryu again when the sound of footsteps running stop him. "There more," his tone was irradiation.

Yoite was the first one at the doorway fallow by the rest. "What?" Yoite looked around, "What is going on here?" Yoite continued to say while looking around some more. He looked at Gau. "Gau?"

"Hi ya Yoite-kunnnn." Gau said in a happy tone. "What brings you here?" His cousin couldn't believe the way the black hair teen was acting.

Raime pushed herself into the apartment. She quickly scan the scene and the room to get a hold of the solution. "Raikou, what's going on?"

"Ryu and his brother are here to play with Gau, so Gau got mad and went demon. Now Gau made his hands into claws that match his horn…" She noticed her brother was having trouble saying the next part, "but…"

"but?" she said hoping what he say next wasn't too bad.

"I think he looks so hot right now." Raime and everyone else fall over expected Gau who blush.

"You are an idiot nii-san!" Raime yelled at her brother.

Raikou laugh a bit, "Also his emotion are out of whack."

"What do you mean out of whack?" Raime asked her brother. Right then Gau jumped on top of Raime's head to get to Raikou. "Hey," she rubbed her head.. "Gau a warning next time."

"So sorrrrryyyy Raime-chan." He landed right in front of Rakou. "Soooo," his attention went to Riakou, "you think I hot?"

Raime smacked her head while Raikou had a surprise face. "Yeah," Raikou smiled at Gau who started to giggle.

"Good cause…" he warpped his arms and locking in his claws together. "I think you hot too." He whispered into Riakou ears. "I think you and me can have nice hot fun." He laugh while blushing.

"You see they are all over the place." He tried to release the demon hold because he was worried what he might do to the half demon. Gau felt Riakou movement and let go. He then grabbed Raikou's hand and started swing it back and forth. "Do any of you…" he looked at the gang, "know why?"

Miharu raised his hand, "It because how the blood was active. The book said that there are three major ways to gain access to the blood though ways have to be fallow by one another. The first way is when the host is in danger and unconstion. During that time the host is unaware of their act." Miharu started to walk to the couple. "Second one is active through rage. During this one the host is more then aware of their action; however, their emotion are out of their control. They attend to be more wild." He stopped right in front of Gau and hit Gau in the head. The half demon responded with an attack back though Miharu made shield. "Last is that the half demon accepted the demon's blood. Though this way aloud the demon's blood over take his human's blood; thus, the blood and body ready for the demon eighteenth birthday. No side effect on this way."

Suddenly lightening was summon, and Gau quickly removed himself from other and aloud it to hit himself. The attack was unaffected to Gau who was now looking at Ryu. "Well then," Gau moved slowly towards Ryu, "ready for round two." Ryu quickly escaped outside, and the demon fallowed him.

"Wait Gau?" Raikou was about to fallow when the twin intervene. "Move!" Raikou voice was steady and stern which cause the twins to be afraid.

"N….no…?" The water user said, "We….we would protect….our brother."

"Really?"

Raime noticed her brother mood and know it wasn't good for the twins. She quickly got in between the twin and Raikou.

"Raime?" Her brother was even stren with her.

"It okay nii-san. We…" the rest of the group run up with where Raime was, "can handle this. Go get 'it' and help Gau. At the moment we can't certain when the blood would wear off. So…" her attention when back to her opponents. "get moving."

Raikou smiled, "Fine by me though handle this fight outside." Raikou ran to his room while the gang chase the twins outside. Once in there he quickly change into his fighting attire _**(we know the one)**_ and pull out a cover sword. He quickly remove the cloth and the white sheet of the sword was shown. He place the sword where it belong and run out to find his black hair half demon.

_**A/N: Well it looks like it time for a good old fanison magic/sword/demon fight. ^^ It one of my favorite part to write for this story. Trust me, all the story I been reading and classes are going to make next chapter great. Lots of actions with parts of comedy. Now what going to happen? Is Gau be able to handle his demon power? Would Raikou make in time before Gau do something that he might regret? Find out next time. ^^ **_


	7. Chapter 7

Let see it been almost a year or more since I wrote something. I have to say I am mad at myself for waiting too long. Though reading everyone reviews I have faith that there are people/fans out there who still want me to finish these my story. Now that summer is here, and I have more faith in my ability to write then I have to finish what I started. I don't know which one to start up again though I am going to write again. If any of my fans what a new chapter of something let me know and hopefully I have a new chapter up right away. ^^ Thank you for reading this message.


End file.
